mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Разрушитель вечеринки
– одиннадцатая серия пятого сезона и 102 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. После того, как важный визит яков проваливается, Пинки Пай отправляется на их родину, дабы спасти отношения Эквестрии с ними. Производство и разработка 5 мая 2015 года в Twitter сценарист Ник Конфалоне заметил «секреты, спрятанные в чистом виде» в игральной карточке Absolute Discord #7 C с упоминанием Як-Якистана, 19 мая утвердил, что этот эпизод «странноват»,Nick Confalone on Twitter: "Facts on the ground: #MLPSeason5 ep11 "Party Pooped" is my first episode ever. I can confirm it is weird, also can confirm Pinky is a badass" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-05-19). Проверено 20 мая 2015. что «оригинальное название было "Journey to the Center of Pinkie Pie"»,Nick Confalone on Twitter: "@GreerAlec Me too. The original title was Journey to the Center of Pinkie Pie, so that was the goal-- LET'S DIG DEEP AND LEARN MORE" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-05-19). Проверено 20 мая 2015. и что «изначальный уровень было "Не знаю, это будет, как семь лет в тибете, но с пинки пай вместо брэда питта?"» ( ) ;title=Nick Confalone on Twitter: "@Alesiopdv the original pitch was "I dunno, it'll be like seven years in tibet, but with pinkie pie instead of brad pitt?"" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-05-19). Проверено 20 мая 2015.] в конце июня 2015 года он сказал, что писал эпизод больше, чем годом ранее,Over a year ago-- I'm just as excited as anypony else to see it! Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-06-22). Проверено 26 июня 2015. а 26 июня пояснил, что под тем, что этот эпизод «странноват», он не имел в виду отсылку к Чизу Сэндвичу.Nick Confalone on Twitter: "@nickconfalone just realized people interpret "this episode is weird" to be a Cheese Sandwich ref. It wasn't meant to be! #HypeManagement" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-06-26). Проверено 26 июня 2015. Созданий яков и йети/бабуинов нарисовала Кора Косицка.You can thank @kkosicka for the amazing yak designs. #MLP5 Ребекка Дарт. Twitter (2015-06-27). Проверено 27 июня 2015.I love that yeti/baboon thing @kkosicka designed. #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-27). Проверено 27 июня 2015. Этот эпизод так и не транслировался на канадском канале Treehouse TV. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|left|Это будет напряжённый день. Однажды в Замке Дружбы Сумеречная Искорка так взбудоражена, поскольку вот-вот должна прибыть королевская делегация из Як-Якистана. Отмечая, что раньше этот далёкий регион был изолирован от всей Эквестрии, Искорка надеется произвести хорошее впечатление на более поздний визит Принцессы Селестия. В эту минуту появляется делегация яков во главе с Принцем Рутерфордом, Искорка приветствует их и в честь этого предлагает им отведать традиционную еду яков. К великому сожалению, Принц Рутерфорд сразу шарахается от еды и вместе с рассвирепевшими яками разрушает фойе замка. Стычка культур thumb|Этих яков так сложно удовлетворить. Пока главная шестёрка убирает всё, что натворили яки, Искорка просит Пинки Пай показать якам весь Понивилль и попытаться сделать так, чтобы яки чувствовали себя как дома, до вечеринки дружбы этим вечером. На ферме «Сладкое яблоко» Эпплджек стелет постели из сена для яков на время их пребывания в Понивилле. Однако сено-то не из Як-Якистана, а значит, Рутерфорд и яки недовольны и рушат весь интерьер амбара. Тогда Пинки Пай пытается утихомирить яков чаепитием с животными — друзьями Флаттершай,— носящими рога яков. Но когда яки в ужасе обнаруживают, что рога животных поддельные, они приходят в бешенство, срывая всю вечеринку. В Бутике Карусель Рарити показывает якам ткань из Кристальной империи. Яки думают, что она съедобна, и начинают её жевать. Но они возмущаются тем, что ткань не из Як-Якистана, и растаптывают всё в бутике. В конце концов Пинки Пай заставляет Радугу Дэш навалить сугроб снега: мол, привыкшие к холоду яки будут там чувствовать себя как рыба в воде. Ан нет: даже это не устраивает яков. Оставить всё Пинки В замке наши герои продолжают обсуждать крайне катастрофический визит яков, и Пинки Пай ещё больше принуждают сделать вечеринку дружбы успехом. Несмотря на свою невероятную нервность, Пинки уверяет друзей, что сумеет справиться с этим. thumb|left|Пинки в миссии. Пинки возвращается в Сахарный уголок, где признаётся Зубастику о своём стрессе. Она волнуется, как бы сделать вечеринку похожей на Як-Якистан, и у неё появляется идея. За ней приходят друзья, но её и след простыл: они находят всего лишь записку, гласящую, что она вернётся к празднику. Затем ещё одна попытка развеселить яков проваливается. А тем временем на Поезде Дружбы Пинки едет в Кристальную империю, но вдруг он останавливается в Дожд-Сити из-за овец, преградивших рельсы. К счастью, вместе с ней в Империю едет и Черри Джубили: ей нужно доставить вишни; она соглашается подвезти Пинки. Но дело в том, что Черри со своим дилижансом всю ночь считали вишни, поэтому они невероятно измотались, и в конце концов дилижанс падает со скалы в ущелье. Яки объявляют войну [[Файл:Rutherford declares war S5E11.png|thumb|"Мы объявляем войну!"]] В Понивилле Спайк пытается развлечь яков игрой на пианино. Казалось бы, эта задушевная мелодия понравилась якам, но когда Спайк встаёт и пианино продолжает играть само, то яки приходят в ярость. Обозлённые яки решают мало того, что уйти, так ещё объявить войну Эквестрии! Пройдя через многочисленные совпадения и несчастные случаи, Пинки Пай всё-таки доходит до северной границы Кристальной империи (её ведёт Принцесса Каденс). После столкновения с монстром, похожим на йети/бабуина, Пинки наконец-то (!) достигает ворот Як-Якистана и перебирается через границу на санях молодого яка. Однако не тут-то было: прежде чем як успевает её провести, санки скользят назад вниз, и она едет всю дорогу в Понивилль, т. е. откуда начала свой путь, так что путешествие оказывается тщетной попыткой. Пещера Пинки для вечеринок thumb|left|Пинки Пай благодарит друзей за признательность. Пока Искорка причитает по своей ошибке в Сахарном уголке с друзьями, она неожиданно включает дверь-ловушку на полу спальни. Они падают и оказываются (где бы вы думали?)... в секретном подвале для планирования вечеринок, где Пинки хранит всевозможные вечериночные принадлежности, а равно и папки о том, какие вечеринки кому нравятся. Пинки возвращается в свою спальню и вдруг слышит друзей в подвале и присоединяется к ним, рассказывая о своём провале как организатора вечеринок. Хотя её друзья уверяют её, что она не неудачница, Пинки вспоминает пони, которые ей помогали на протяжении путешествия, и желает показать якам Эквестрию во всей её красе. И тут у неё появляется идея. Яки в Понивилле застревают из-за овец, преграждающих рельсы, но их застигает Пинки и приглашает на вечеринку дружбы. Эпилог thumb|И они жили по-як-якистански и счастливо. Яки, куча пони и, конечно же, Принцесса Селестия наслаждаются вечеринкой, а Пинки извиняется перед Принцем Рутерфордом. Она говорит, что вместо того, чтобы делать Эквестрию похожей на Як-Якистан, следовало бы её сделать похожей на настоящий дом, так чтобы увидели, почему пони так нравится жить здесь. Рутерфорда восхищают корпения Пинки над дружбой, и он отменяет войну,— более того, он и Пинки соглашаются, что пони с яками будут друзьями ещё тысячи лун. Пока Принцесса Селестия поздравляет Искорку, Рутерфорд и Пинки закрепляют свою новую дружбу и понимание большим, сильным объятием. Цитаты :Принц Рутерфорд: Если всё не идеально, яки злятся. Яки всегда злятся, когда не идеально! :Принц Рутерфорд: Не идеально! Яки уничтожат амбар! :Эпплджек: Знаете... всё не так плохо. :Рарити: Удовлетворительно, я бы сказала. :Радуга Дэш: Могло бы быть лучше. :Флаттершай: шепчет Всё не очень хорошо. :Пинки Пай: Это катастрофа! :Рарити: Мы полностью доверяем твоим способностям. :Пинки Пай: Это будет самый весёлый и красивый праздник в мире! :Радуга Дэш: А почему это у тебя глаза бегают? :фраза :Пинки Пай: Вам понятно? :Черри Джубили: Предупреждаю: мы с парнями очень устали: представляешь — всю ночь считали вишни. Эй вы! Проснитесь! :Пинки Пай: Считали вишни? И сколько? :Черри Джубили: Четыреста семнадцать тысяч двести тридцать четыре. :Принц Рутерфорд: Никаких «подождите»! Уйдём сейчас! Яки пойдут на поезд, вернутся с яками! Мы объявляем войну! :Пинки Пай: И вот мы оказались на краю Пони-пропасти. Вниз, вниз, вниз! А потом вдруг... Бах! И в воздухе нас подхватили Чудо-молнии! Они подвезли меня в Мэйнхеттен, где я стала участницей группы; мы дали несколько концертов тут и там, прославились и почти поднялись на вершину, пока творческие разногласия не развели нас в разные стороны. :Флаттершай: читает "Сумеречная Искорка любит ванильное мороженое, красные шары, танцы..." :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё верно! :Флаттершай: "Но она боится кесадилью". :Сумеречная Искорка: Вовсе нет! Просто она такая... дрожит сырная. :Флаттершай: Так нам, э, что, идти вверх по горке... или как? :Принц Рутерфорд: Пони и яки... друзья? :Пинки Пай: На тысячи лун? :Принц Рутерфорд: На тысячи лун! Галерея Справки en:Party Pooped de:Partystress pl:Ale impreza! uk:Вечірка не вдалася Категория:Серии пятого сезона